Candy is a Sweeter Insult
by LifelessLil
Summary: Draco has always loved Harry, he just hasn't always known it. A behind the scenes look at silly head canons and ways that Draco has been there for Harry over the years. Drabble, Crack, Drarry, Draco/Harry, major slash crack
1. You Didn't Take My Hand

**First Year**

It was all around the school. Everything that had happened with the Sorcerer's Stone and the gain chess game the weasel had played and even how that filthy mudblood had helped Potter get passed the potions puzzle. Draco was annoyed. No matter where he turned all he would hear was how Harry had done this or Potter had done this. It lasted for days before Malfoy got so sick of hearing it all that he had to do something about it. He stormed out of the Great Hall, grabbing the package his father had sent him that morning, and heading down to the Medical wing. Thankfully none of the Healers were around and Malfoy marched right up to the bed where Potter was lying, surrounded by a pile of gold wrappings of the gifts from his well-wishers.

"Alright Potter." Malfoy sneered "I think we both know you've milked this enough. You need to get up right this instant because I'm sick of hearing your name around every corner I turn." The pale boy didn't even stir in response. Malfoy clicked his tongue like it was foolish of a Malfoy to ever have to deal with such a problem and it was all Harry's fault that he was having to. He looked at the box of chocolate dragon eggs from Swedish that his father had sent him that morning. His parents sent him candy every week and he could never eat it all. Usually he just handed it off to Crabb or Goyle whenever he got tired of looking at it sitting in his room.

This time, however, Malfoy place the small box down among the rest of the candies and cards and flowers that littered the area around Harry's bed and left. Stomping out the door, Draco almost ran right into Professor Dumbledor in his hurry to leave. He rushed on with little more than a sneer at knowing gaze Dumbledor usually wore.

Over the next few weeks, Draco visited Harry almost every day. Each time, it was much the same. Telling Harry that he should get up and that he'd slept enough for one person. And, every time without fail, Draco would leave some kind of candy by his bedside. "So, there Potter! Enjoy my hand-me-down, unwanted candy. Potter! Wake up so I can say this to your face and you will understand." And then when the other boy didn't respond, Draco would stomp out of the room, more furious and upset than when he came in.


	2. Another Secret for the Chamber

**Second Year**

Draco Malfoy was sitting in his personal chambers at the Malfoy Manor when Dobby finally showed up. "What is it that young sir requires?" the small house elf said as he made a low bow at the foot of the chair Draco was currently sitting in.

"What took you so long? I called you over half a minute ago." the fowl boy spat, but with a little less actual malice than the public was used to from the Slytherin Prince. Draco was only truly horrid when his father was around and that was because it was the only time he ever looked proud. "I need your help with something."

Dobby was Malfoy's favorite house elf, though he would never admit to any favor of such a low creature out loud. But Dobby had been there since he was a kid and was more of a friend than most would think a Malfoy able to have. He actually trusted Dobby to a certain extent.

And trust is what he need at this moment. Walking by the library, Draco had stumbled upon a conversation that he really wished he'd never had. The cold, snake-like voice echoing out of the book was in a language he'd never heard before, but his father's words had been entirely too clear. "Yes, the Chamber of Secerts will be open this year" and "the mudbloods will be exterminated" and worst of all "Harry Potter will die by your hand. Everything is in place." The cold snake-y voice echoed in what could only be called a dark, twisted version of laughter.

Draco blinked back to reality. "Dobby, I need you to go to Harry Potter's house, tonight. I need you to make sure he does not come to school this year no matter what. Do you understand me?"

A confused look came over Dobby's face. "N-not really sir. Is there a reason he should not be attending this y-year sire?"

Draco moved to lean forward in his chair and the house elf flinched only slightly. Draco looked into Dobby's eyes and in a serious tone, "Dobby, if Harry goes to Hogwarts this year, very bad things will happen. Now go to his house and be sure he does not leave for school, no matter what happens."

Dobby nods. "Yes. I shall tell Harry Potter on your behalf that he should not return to school this year." Just as he was about to snap his fingers, Draco grabbed for the hand a loud "NOOOO!" on his lips. This earned another confused look from Dobby. "Harry Potter must not know who sent you. He must not know what family you come from. In fact, do not tell anyone, even my mother or father that I sent you. Please you must do this for me."

Maybe it was the desperate look on Malfoy's face or just the fact that he actually used the word 'please,' but the house elf gave a fond smile on his face as he nodded once more. "I will do my best to up-hold young Malfoy's wishes." Then he snapped his fingers and he was gone. Hopefully this would be enough, Malfoy thought as he curled back up on the over-plush chair and tried to push away memories of the horribly cold voice from his head.


	3. To Come Later

Need more time for this one because I need a good focal point. Don't want to give you half baked. lol Any Ideas are welcome. Until then I have Ch. 4 and 5 ready for you. Enjoy until later.


	4. Realization

**Fourth Year**

When Draco told Harry about the conversation between him and his father he wasn't lying. His father really had said that he thought Harry wouldn't last five minutes. What Draco left out is that his off hand comment that he thought Harry might actually last a bit longer than that had spurred a big argument between him and his father. Lucious was absolutely disgusted that Draco would ever vocalize any sort of faith in Harry. When Draco tried to reason that Harry was actually pretty talented when it came to charms and spells, it only spurred his father's anger even more. Draco didn't really know what had made him want to defend Harry against his father, but he defiantly noticed that his heart had clenched in anticipation when Harry stepped into that ring with the dragon. He noticed that when Harry finally broke the surface of the lake, his shoulders relaxed, tension he didn't even know he'd had bleeding out of his body. And at the end of the final task, when Harry appeared suddenly hunched over a dead body, Malfoy found himself happy that it wasn't Harry who lay there dead.


	5. Having to Say Good-bye

**Fifth Year**

"I had an interesting run-in with Potter the other day." Snape said as Draco walked into his office. The potions master didn't even bother turning around to face the him, but Draco didn't need to see his face to hear the unspoken question in his tone. 'Is there anything you want to tell me?'

"And?" Draco asked keeping his tone cool as was taught as Malfoy. Malfoys never showed their true emotions. A scene from last night in the room of requirements popped up in his head as if just to spite the last thought. Draco quickly pushed it aside.

"_And_" mocked his god father " _AND_ I know what you are doing _AND_ I'm here to tell you that it is a bad choice for you and your parents _AND_ I want it to stop at once." Professor Snape stood there fuming for a moment before continuing. "Draco do you have any idea what this could do? How it will affect those around you?"

"I don't see why anyone has to know." Draco stated blandly "You only found out by invading his mind. We have been caref-"

"You have been a selfish child who doesn't know anything. I was 'invading his mind' to train him against the dark lord. The same dark lord that can also invade his mind. Who has been invading his mind. What you are doing id putting everyone's lives in danger. I want your word that this will stop."

"But I-"

"No! Your word, I need it."

Draco looked away from his god father's intense gaze burrowing into his. "I- fine." He whispered in a quite voice. He took a deep breath steeling himself. "I will end it," he said in a stronger voice "for my family, not for you."

Professor Snape nodded and turned back to the potions he'd been organizing when Malfoy had walked in. "That will suffice." It was a dismissal.

Malfoy left.

That night in the Room of Requirements Draco got there early. He sat in the chair by the fire until he heard the door open and Harry's familiar foot steps ran over to him, arms draping over his shoulders and a kiss place right below his ear. He almost smiled before he remembered what he came here to do. "Harry we need to talk."

The arms slid from his shoulders and it took more restraint than Draco was willing to admit to not bring them back around him. "Sure Draco. What's on your mind?" The smile on Harry's face was forced and his tone was strained. It hurt. Draco loved Herry's smile and hated when he faked it.

"We have to end this." He heard himself saying. "There is no way this can end well for either of us."

Harry's smile dropped completely off his face. "Draco, I don't care about that. I knew coming into this that a Happy Ending wasn't really in the picture for us, but I'd give up a hundred Happy Endings for you." He took a step closer to Draco reaching one hand towards him.

Draco brushed it aside. "This isn't just about you." He said coldly.

"Is this about something Snape said?" Harry asked a bit bashfully. "I should have said something sooner, but I didn't think he would even bring it up again."

"This has nothing to do with Snape. It is no secret where my family's loyalties lie and if He were to find out about us then..." Draco trailed off leaving his statement open to interpretation. It was no secret what could happen if they were found. There was a reason why they had kept their relationship secret. "Look Harry, It's best if we just leave it here. We had fun, but it has to end eventually. We both knew that." Draco picked up his cloak and brushed around Harry, making his way towards the door.

"Fun? Is that all this was to you?" Draco heard behind him as he crossed the room. "Draco, I love you."

This simple phrase was enough to give him pause. His hand froze on the door as he looked back at Harry who still stood by the fire. His expression had shifted to something hopeful as if Draco might return the sentiment and come rushing back to him. It frightened Draco how much he really wanted to do just that. But he was the Slythrin ice Prince, so instead he just bit his lip and rushed out the door. He couldn't look back. He couldn't bring himself to see the crushed look that was now undoubtedly on Potter's face and know that he was the one who put it there.


End file.
